Plain Yogurt
by Ranma15177
Summary: A little romance with your breakfast never hurts, especially when breakfast doesn't hunt back. Or does it? Edward and Bella post Eclipse ficlet.


Plain Yogurt

A one-shot

By: Ranma15177

I swear I'm still writing my multi-chapter piece, but I was eating yogurt the other day and this story kind of popped out like a little baby ficlet. This is plotless meaningless fluff…but it is goofy and fluffy!

I don't own Twilight.

Bella had walked into the sunny kitchen in her father's house and gone straight for the refrigerator. The cold air wafted pleasantly against her legs and she smiled. It was the middle of June and the air conditioner was not on in the house yet for some reason, deep inside she thought Charlie was a bit of a skinflint at times. Of course lying next to the body of her vampire fiancée Edward had conditioned her to like it a little cooler lately. Forks never seemed to reach the same kind of heat that she had come to know in Phoenix where she'd grown up. She had woken up feeling cool and content despite the temperature outside and the whirlwind of activity that Alice would be later that day which was bound to shift her content mood. Edward had only just gone back to his house to change…but he would probably be back before she could make any major breakfast decisions, as she had only just found her way down the stairs after a quick shower.

The young soon to be bride had been spending more time at the Cullen's house for the past few weeks leaving Charlie to fend for himself at the grocery store…it seemed that he had quickly fallen into the patterns of a bachelor and there was next to nothing in the fridge. Bella would need to replenish the foodstuffs in the house again soon. Finding a cup of yogurt on the bottom shelf the young woman turned around and nearly shrieked when she ran directly into Edward standing behind her. Her hand threw itself directly over her heart and she breathed deeply.

"Please don't do that." Bella breathed deeply, but her smile showed that she wasn't angry.

"Sorry Love." He raked his fingers through her wet hair and looked over her shoulder. "You know…our refrigerator at home has more in it than this one and we don't eat." Edward held the door open and scanned the empty depths of the fridge with a concerned look on his face.

"Let's just say that Charlie isn't exactly Martha Stewart. I guess we'll have to go grocery shopping today before we head over to your house." Bella sighed.

"Do I sense that you are attempting once again to deflect your bride duties as much as possible?" Edward smirked as he closed the door. "It isn't that bad is it Bella darling?" He was that man, but Bella had said she wasn't that girl…and sometimes it worried him.

"Not at all…actually it's been mostly painless." Bella dug out a spoon from the drawer and sat down with the cup of yogurt. Edward pulled out the chair to her right and pulled it closer so that their knees were touching. "Alice is a little overenthusiastic, but that's just Alice, so I was expecting it"

"Oh Bella…you're so absurd." He bit his lip and looked down with a very worried look. His hand closed around Bella's and the yogurt cup. "Please tell me this is still what you want…if it isn't…"

"Don't be stupid Edward. You act like you're holding me down and forcing me. I'm happy with this…It's what I want. I'm learning a lot about myself lately, and the fact that I truly want to be your wife is a startling personal realization. Besides…we've already sent out the invitations and given Renee and Charlie heart attacks, I'm pretty entrenched at this point." Bella smiled at Edward and reached her hand forward to caress his cheek. "I love you, and I want to be with you. Forever." She turned her hand into Edwards and gave it a meaningful squeeze before turning her attention back to the cup.

"Is that any good?" Edward looked at the spoon as she lifted it to her lips. It was covered in creamy pink yogurt and he gave it a bit of a grimace.

"Yeah. It's strawberry." She smiled at the pink goo and he watched her equally pink tongue slide out over the spoon.

"You look delicious while you eat it, that's for certain." He smiled a crooked grin at her and Bella blushed.

"Well why don't you try it then?" She held the spoon toward Edward and he shied away from the viscous pink goop. "Hey…active cultures." Her voice turned sing-song as she waved it back and forth, as if the makeup of the yogurt would make any difference.

"No thank you." He made a little cross with his fingers and backed away from the spoon.

"It's ALIVE!" Look see?" She pulled the cup back and found the words she was looking for and brought it up toward Edward's face. "Active cultures! You can eat this." She smiled devilishly.

"There is no blood in active yogurt cultures…no matter how fast your spoon has to travel to hunt them." Edward started to laugh as Bella began to rant.

"What about that stuff that collects at the top?" She pointed at the clear liquid goo at the top.

"That's not blood. It's the culture in the yogurt breaking down." Edward gave a grimace to the foul smelling strawberry yogurt.

"But it could be, the yogurt LIVES!" She threw her hand in the air and waved the spoon around like a banner.

"I think you need another nap. You've gone loopy. I'll call Alice." Edward took the spoon from his fiancée before she hurt herself and held out the silver cell phone.

"Maybe if it were plain yougurt…" She pretended to think hard about it.

"I think I'll stick to mountain lions if you don't mind." He kissed her cheek gently and gave her back the spoon. "But if it makes you happy I'll stock up on plain yogurt for you once you change and I can enjoy watching you hunt the yogurt cultures to your heart's desire."

"Why wait? Watch me hunt." Bella took the cell phone away from Edward's hand and picked up the cup of yogurt. She placed her finger into the cup and pulled out a small dollop of yogurt and placed it on a confused Edward's lips, which immediately pursed with the disgusting substance on them. She leaned in and sucked at the yogurt which involved a bit of ingenuity and tongue. Edward and Bella smiled mischievously at each other and the spoon went sailing into the sink as Edward pulled her into his lap and they kissed cautiously, each kiss tasting like strawberry yogurt, silver cell phone, and earlier worries forgotten.


End file.
